wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Pauline Schaefer
Saarbruecken, Saarland, Germany |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = TV Pflugscheid-Hixberg |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Pauline Schaefer (born January 3 in Saarbruecken, Saarland) is an elite German gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is the 2017 World Balance Beam Champion, and has represented Germany at the 2014, 2015, and 2017 European Championships, as well as the 2014 and 2015 World Championships, where she won an individual bronze medal on balance beam in the latter competition. Career 2014 Schaefer started off the season at a friendly competition in Munich, which served as part of the selection process for Germany's team for the European Championships. The German team took silver and she placed sixth in the all-around. She was named to the German team for the European Championships in Sofia, Bulgaria, and helped them place fourth in the team final. At the German National Championships later that year, she won vault and balance beam gold, all-around and floor exercise silver, and placed sixth on the uneven bars. After winning team gold and all-around bronze at the Landerkampf Kunstturnen, she was named to the German team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. The Germans did not qualify to the team final, but did qualify a full team to the World Championships the following year. At the World Cup in Stuttgart, she helped the Germans take team gold, and finished off the year by placing eighth in the all-around at the World Cup in Glasgow. 2015 She started off the season at the Cottbus World Cup, but failed to qualify for the event finals. She was named to represent Germany at the European Championships in Montpellier, France. She qualified for the balance beam final, but a fall landed her in seventh place. She competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge, winning team gold and placing fifth in the all-around. At the German National Championships, she retained her gold medals on vault and beam as well as her silver in the all-around, and placed fifth on floor and sixth on the uneven bars. She won the same two gold medals at the German World Team Trials, and a bronze medal in the all-around. At the Landerkampf Kunstturnen, she won team, all-around, and vault silver and floor exercise bronze. She was named to the German team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. The German team managed to qualify a full team to the Test Event in Brazil the following April, and Schaefer qualified to the all-around and balance beam finals. She placed nineteenth in the all-around. In the balance beam final, she delivered a strong routine, but filed an inquiry about her difficulty score. The inquiry was rejected, but her score was high enough to give her a bronze medal, Germany's first world medal in four years. After Glasgow, she won all-around silver at the Arthur Gander Memorial, and all-around bronze at the Swiss Cup. 2016 Schaefer started off the season at the Stuttgart World Cup in March, where she placed fifth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, winning team silver and helping Germany qualify a full team to the Olympics. Individually, she placed fifth on floor and sixth on balance beam. In June, she won balance beam and floor exercise gold and all-around bronze at the German National Championships. In July, she was named to the German team for the Olympics.Olympics She went on to compete at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France, Switzerland, Austria, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team gold and all-around silver. Rio Olympics Germany competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on floor exercise. They qualified sixth into the team final and finished sixth in the final, the highest team placement for Germany since 1988. 2017 Schaefer continued to compete after Rio, started off her season at the Stuttgart World Cup, where she placed fourth in the all-around. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Romania. She was subbed into the all-around to replace teammate Tabea Alt, who had come down with an illness, and placed twentieth. She also placed sixth in the floor exercise final. In June, she competed at the German National Championships, winning gold on floor, silver in the all-around, and placing fourth on uneven bars and balance beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada. She qualified for the balance beam final in third behind Alt, and made history in the final by becoming the first German to win a World gold medal. Alt won bronze. Over the course of the entire competition, she had the highest execution score on balance beam. In November, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup, winning silver on balance beam and bronze on floor exercise. 2018 In July, Schaefer competed at the Sainté Gym Cup in France, winning team silver and all-around bronze. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. She made the balance beam final, but fell on her eponymous skill and finished sixth. She only competed on uneven bars at the German National Championships in late September, but didn't make the event final. Despite this, she was part of the German training squad for Worlds, but suffered an injury to her foot in early October and had to withdraw.foot injury She returned to competition at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany in November, but didn't make the event finals. 2019 Schaefer competed in the team challenge at the Stuttgart World Cup, but Germany didn't qualify to the team final. She later competed at the European Championships in Szczecin, Poland in April, qualifying to the balance beam final, but she finished sixth after a fall. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, helping Germany qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - “Summertime” by Charlie Parker References